Minty Morimoto
Minty Morimoto (みんち 森本) is mapple2403's OC. She is a Pop Type Idol and her preferred brand is Candy Alamode. Despite being very sociable, no one knows much about her life outside PriPara yet. Appearance While inside PriPara Minty appears to be a tall young woman in her teens. Her hair is salmon pink and styled very short with curls all brushed to one side. Her eyes are pale green with distinct eyelashes. She has a beauty mark under her left eye. She is very fond of ouji style clothes and almost always wears coords with shorts or pants. Personality Minty is incredibly helpful and outgoing. She likes to make new friends and always makes an effort to reach out first. Despite this, she doesn't share much information about herself, instead preferring to listen to others. She is very polite and acts "princely" and has a bad habit of stealing the hearts of the young idols she helps. History (Spoilers) Minty was born an unknown number of years in the future after a catastrophic event collapsed the boundary between PriPara and the outside world. This event destroyed all unawakened Vocal Dolls who could not survive outside of PriPara and fundamentally changed the remaining awakened Vocal Dolls. Due to the destruction of PriPara, the powers of idols leaked into the outside world. Now able to alter reality with their voices and imaginations, idols began to fight for power. Minty's mother was an awakened Vocal Doll who sought to create the ultimate Making Drama in order to trap the entire world in an eternal fantasy under her control. When Minty was born, her father raised her and taught her about the world before the fall of PriPara. Due to being half Vocal Doll and half human, Minty had incredibly powerful talents as an idol. As soon as she was old enough to sing, her mother began to train her. After years of following her mother around the world, performing and challenging other idols, Minty decided that she had had enough. She was done with this dark world of conflict and strife. She dreamed of her father's stories of a pure world full of peace and joy. She performed her first Solo Live Show, a song of her own creation called Hopeful Heart Reversal. During her Making Drama she was able to pass through time itself and found herself in a world she had only ever heard stories about. Now in the past, Minty seeks to protect PriPara and the world, even if it means she herself is never born. Relationships Trivia * Minty's surname is composed of the kanji 森 and 本, which translate to ''forest ''and ''root, ''respectively. The kanji 森 is just the kanji for ''tree ''repeated three times, while 本 is the kanji for ''tree ''again but very slightly altered. * Thanks to being half Vocal Doll, Minty is very talented at mimicking other people. * Minty technically counts as an unawakened Vocal Doll. Because she was born in a world without PriPara, she never had to deal with being unable to leave it. Now that she is in the past, she cannot venture outside. Despite this, she has never snapped a PriTicket. She isn't sure what would happen and does not want to risk it. * Minty has a huge collection of FriendTickets. She keeps every single one she is given and cherishes them. She dreams of a day when she too can trade FriendTickets. Category:Pop Idol Category:Vocal Doll Category:Human Category:Human with rare powers Category:Hybrid Category:Candy Alamode Users